


【底特律】【警探组】 魔力康纳

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: *喜闻乐见的Club脱衣舞，相声型PWP.*继续是HE彩蛋后，康纳成为警探的设定，逻辑依旧被吃。*投喂奥羚太太。此篇为：汉克x康纳 分支选项，请注意。





	【底特律】【警探组】 魔力康纳

【汉克x康纳】支线. 

  

 今早，底特律警局的空气有些凝重。安德森副队长又一次和他的仿生人搭档（安德森副队长原话：跟屁虫）康纳剑拔弩张，人类的手指甚至控制不住戳到了仿生人的胸口。

“我他妈不需要一个不听我命令的家伙。”

“那是因为命令优先级产生冲突，副队长。”

“让你给我买盒甜甜圈你他妈跟我说命令优先级冲突？让你别把证物放进嘴里你听过？我让你别冲出去送死你他妈也不听！”

“为了我们合作的长久，对你身体的管控也成为了我职责之一，如果你摄入过多的糖分会缩短预期寿命并且会提高猝死几率，我只是建议你早餐应该选择更健康的食物。另外我需要通过舌头分析……”

“放屁，我吃的甜甜圈都能把你埋了我怎么还活到现在？你最好……”

福勒局长打断了两人的对峙，“汉克，停下调情给我滚到办公室来。”

“去你的调情，”汉克瞪了一眼康纳往局长的办公室走，“你最好不是又想让我去接该死的仿生人的案子。”不用指令，康纳跟在汉克身后一起走进办公室。

“我们接到一起虐待仿生人的举报，为了防止被那群记者知道导致不可挽回的后果，我希望你们能配合潜入调查。”

“潜入？”

“鉴于人类和仿生人刚达成和平共识，我们最好不要刺激任何一方。”汉克从鼻孔里嗤了一声，没等他开始反驳，福勒局长一挥手把两人赶了出去。“任务具体内容我发给康纳了，今天你就带他过去。”

自动无视了汉克的骂骂咧咧，直到他坐上副驾系上安全带，康纳这才一边发动汉克那辆古董车一边为他进行任务简报。

“此次我需要潜入一家Club，他们招收自愿卖身的仿生人和人类。”

康纳第一句话就让汉克几乎从座位上跳起，副队长激动地想要拉开门把手，“该死让我回去，我要踢爆那家伙的屁股。竟然让你接这么个鬼任务，他怎么不自己去！”

康纳并不认为汉克能打开车门，于是丝毫没有理会他的暴怒继续说道：“上次调查Club的时候我不仅读取了他们的记忆，而且也下载了所有技能，我可以胜任此次任务。”

“你竟然连那些东西都下载了？”

“以防万一。”康纳稳稳地超过一辆车，“况且你的形象很符合‘活不下去把仿生人送去卖身替自己赚钱’，顺带一提，这样比较不会让他们起疑，我也方便和你联络。”

一时间汉克甚至想起了一个古老的词“槽多无口”，良久他才问：“你不反对钓鱼执法？”

“更正，这是潜入调查，我只需要负责收集证据就行。”

汉克只好在骂了一句之后思考起来该如何演得更像一个要靠仿生人卖身赚钱才能养活自己的混蛋。“所以我怎么把你卖进去？”

“只需要能达成任务，任何手段都可以。”

“但是我不可能答应让你去陪别人上床！操。”汉克觉得自己无论如何都接受不了这个。

仿生人倒是依旧一脸平静，跟没觉醒前一个口吻：“只要能达成任务。”扫描到汉克即将再次炸毛，康纳连忙补充：“我会尽量先申请跳舞的职位，如果到了万不得已我会打晕对方。”

“妈的。”

 

带着康纳走进目标地点时，汉克没做多少乔装，他那一头乱发和邋遢的衣服浑身酒气早就骗过了Club的人类员工。“听说你们这里招人。”汉克扯着康纳的手臂往前推，“我带他来试试运气。”

康纳换上了汉克的一件旧T和外套，低着头不看从柜台后走出来的人。

“我知道你们现在需要人手，前阵子跑了不少吧？”

对方没有说话，抬手想捏住康纳的下巴被侧头躲过了。

“嘿，听着，他可是当初老子花大价钱定的，比你这有的货色都要好上几倍。我可不舍得让别人碰他。”汉克觉得自己进入了角色，他刚才差点没直接打掉那人的手。

“为了保障仿生人的权益，我们只接受本人的求职。”狡猾的人类怎么可能就这么轻易把证据送到汉克手上呢。

一直低头垂首站在汉克身后的康纳这时候才抬起头，用装出来的一副怯生生的口吻说：“我希望能在你这里工作，我会跳1039种舞蹈。”

“我们这里只要跳脱衣跳得辣的，或者能跟人上床的。”

“主人需要我来照顾，我不能接受和其他人的性行为。”

“你不用称呼他为主人了现在，”Club负责人装出一副要为康纳打抱不平的嘴脸，“如果是他强迫你，我现在就可以报警。”

“不，不是的！”康纳慌慌张张的看了一眼汉克然后才说，“他只是一时半会找不到工作，我不可能丢下他。”为了显示他的决心，康纳向前走了两步站到了汉克前面。扫描显示Club负责人的怀疑程度还有56%，康纳只好接着说：“我……他以前不是这样的，他对我很好。”说完扭头含情脉脉地望向了汉克。

被这样的目光盯得非常不自在，汉克下意识地扭开了头，错过了康纳暗自神伤的表情。康纳独自继续他的表演，他几乎把自己都送到Club负责人面前，“如果有需要，我也、也可以偶尔做一次那个工作。只要能让我赚到钱。”

欣赏够了一出狗血的人与机器虐恋情深，Club负责人终于相信了汉克“让伴侣机器人出门兼职养家”的说辞，同意让康纳成为他们的临时员工。“在合约期间你来找他也需要正常付费的。”临走前汉克得到了一句好心的提醒。

 

***

 

自康纳潜入Club已经过去了24小时，期间他一直没有传回任何消息。

那个仿生人不是号称最新型号的侦查型吗，怎么效率如此差！汉克把烟扔到地上狠狠地碾了几脚，他还是得进去看看。

绕过门口的显示屏，汉克一下子就看见被一群男男女女围在台中的康纳：头发被打散，几缕从额前掉落湿乎乎地耷拉着，似乎还有人给他化了妆，比任何时候看起来都要吸引人——不是那种能一眼就看出来的妖艳，而是他本人都没意识到就散发出来的——汉克和康纳的眼神对上，这家伙根本就是把“上我吧”写在脸上了吧！他这时候张嘴做什么？！

可能是音乐也可能是空气中那股甜香，汉克觉得口干舌燥。他怎么可能看那小崽子把领带甩到背后就会有感觉呢！他甚至连马甲扣子都没解，不过本该穿在里面的衬衫呢怎么只有一个领子？康纳似乎知道了汉克想看什么，手从胸口一路翻转下滑，拇指扣住了裤子的边缘。

该死，谁给他的衣服，那件裤子那么紧！他怎么能穿着这样的裤子还能蹲下，腿打那么开做什么！汉克觉得他的头有点晕，他不由自主地推开人群挤到了康纳面前。

康纳把头抬起来了一些，扭着屁股把臀部往前顶，嘴里似乎在喊他的名字。汉克不由自主地想要碰触他，然后他突然惊醒过来，还算这间店有良心，一堵看不见的墙挡住了任何伸向康纳的手。汉克啧了一声，干脆自暴自弃地继续用手隔着透明屏障跟着康纳的动作移动。康纳爬过来把手贴上他的，接着仿生人跌入他的怀中。

“我告诉你房间在哪。”康纳用一个称得上粘腻的嗓音说。

事情不应该是这样发展的——

汉克一边在脑子里咆哮一边半搂着康纳往房间走去，他的身体比他诚实多了。

门一关上，仿生人警探迅速地站好两手背到背后，语速飞快地说：“你的账户余额只够买我3个小时，我们需要在抓紧时间逃出去。”

“逃出去？”

“……这里有针对仿生人的‘毒品’，店里的安保比我想象中的还要多，还屏蔽了对外的网络，我认为需要更多的支援才能继续这次调查。”忽然康纳毫无征兆地把汉克推倒在床上，俯下身在他耳边小声说，“你不应该进来，现在我们被监控了，他并不信任我。”

“监控？”汉克想推开康纳坐起来，手却顺势被康纳握住。

“记住我们的任务，配合，完成。”

康纳推着汉克的胸膛让他躺回去，自己骑跨在汉克腰上。房间突然安静了，连呼吸声都不可闻，只有不起眼的地方监视摄像头闪了闪红光。

“It’s all on you……”仿生人当着他的面解开裤头，把手伸进裤里，手掌在里面撑起了鼓囊囊的一块。

这个小崽子是在他身上跳脱衣舞？他还会唱歌？汉克停摆的脑子盯着身上人开合的薄唇，目光顺着那只手掌移动，看着它在裤裆里动了几下，他也跟着吞了吞口水。

手掌没有留恋地抽出来，手指扣住马甲的扣子，康纳微微地俯着身，领带尖堪堪垂到汉克的胸前。

这家伙竟然会让自己的领带歪掉……汉克目光紧盯着仿生人的手指，看着他随着音乐节奏一颗一颗地解开。然后，康纳直起身，任由深色的领带打在自己白皙的胸膛上。

马甲被甩掉，他手再一次扣在裤沿，向下一拽。饱满的屁股撑住了裤子，没让它因为康纳的这一拽掉下，不过几根人造的耻毛抓紧时间跳出了束缚。

汉克觉得自己呼吸一滞。

“……A feeling that i’m feeling……”仿生人就是不肯满足汉克的好奇心，他的手又回到了上半身，就像他平常做的那样整了整自己的领带。

他以后没办法直视康纳打领带了。汉克绝望地想到。

马甲被甩到一旁，康纳如图掠食者一般猛地俯身凑近，他的鼻尖顶着汉克的。他唯一的观众被吓到了，有些慌乱地想往后退开，胡子没能遮住他泛红的脸。拉起汉克的手放在自己腰上，康纳缓缓地扭了几下，下体有意地顶撞了对方几下。“How does is feel？”他贴在他耳朵旁轻唱。

“哦，哦。”汉克只能无意识地发出声音，他真不知道自己想说什么了。男人的手还被仿生人引导着拉下了裤子，充满弹性的人造臀瓣打在他手背时，这次的任务已经从头脑子里被删除，血液奔涌着向下半身而去。

康纳膝行着退后，男人的手没能感受他更多的肌肤无力地落回床上，遗憾地叹息一声。新人警探没理解老前辈的意图，他抬起一条腿嵌进男人的两腿中间，模仿着顶撞扭动腰，裤子随着他的动作滑到了膝下，他得以用结实的大腿触碰男人的凸起。摆在康纳面前的有两个选择项：

 

【× 诱惑他】

【□ 推到他】

 

…………

 

【× 诱惑他】

↓

 

康纳展示了他过人的柔韧性，整个身体向后倒去，背紧贴着汉克的腿头微微抬起双手撑在自己脑袋两侧，屁股在汉克的大腿上来回摆动，即使隔着一层牛仔裤也能感觉到惊人的弹性。汉克甚至不敢随便移动自己的肢体，他害怕一旦动了后他会控制不住自己。年轻的仿生人带给他的惊喜（惊吓？）不止于此，他双腿夹紧把汉克夹在当中，单纯用腰力再次使自己坐了起来。

汉克不由自主地吞了吞口水，谨慎地问道：“康纳，你在做什么？”

“我需要点音乐来配合。”没有回答汉克的问题，康纳反倒对着房间天花板说了句没头没尾的话。他说完歪着头微笑着盯着汉克猛看，一副单纯无辜的表情。

这难道也是需要他配合执行任务的一环节？汉克心想，可这小子怎么看怎么像在使坏呢？

康纳刚说完，房间配合地响起了一首热辣的歌谣。他目光紧紧锁在汉克的脸上，双唇微启，双手贴上自己的胸膛，然后配合着音乐打着转地下滑。汉克的目光追随着仿生人的手掌，看着他用两根拇指勾住丁字裤细细的绑带并作势往上拉。

天知道为什么两条细绳就可以兜住那么一大包东西，也只有鬼知道为什么模控生命会为一个警用仿生人安上一个大阴茎。汉克没有注意到他的呼吸变重，他的手甚至不由自主地在床单上蹭了蹭。

像是嫌弃领带碍事一样，康纳抓住领带往后一甩还顺道抹了把头发。他的目光再一次和汉克纠缠上，这次汉克清楚地从他的眼里看出了欲望。

来不及向上帝告解，汉克发现他的手已经扶住了康纳的腰。康纳竟然笑了笑，顺势抓住汉克的手臂，像骑马一样前后顶起了跨。

此时音乐一转，旋律变得激烈起来，康纳加快了他的速度同时拉着汉克的手向他的身后滑去。动了动手指，汉克感觉到充满弹性的臀肉在自己掌中变形，饱满的臀肉甚至能在他挤压时从指缝中漏出。人类怎能把塑胶做得如此出色，汉克在心里感慨。音乐骤然一停，康纳犹如用尽了力气一般倒在汉克身上。

如果不是康纳额角的led灯正常地亮着，汉克觉得他怕是要被吓出心脏病来。男人粗糙的手掌抚上仿生人的背，他努力地向前凑去，亲吻康纳的耳垂，他意外发现仿生人的耳后也有一颗小痣。再次感叹了一声造物的神奇，汉克在那颗痣上狠狠地亲了一口，然后他得到了一张康纳困惑的脸。

他要怎么像仿生人解释性癖这种事情？汉克内心挣扎着。不过还好康纳没有对此发出疑问，他咧咧嘴给汉克一个笑脸，“我已经黑掉了监控摄像头，你可以不用这么做了。”

“嗯哼，可我花了全部存款买了你3小时……”汉克不情不愿地撒手，半真半假地抱怨，“我攒了这么多年打算养老的存款都被你小子花掉了。”

“我明白了。”康纳没从汉克身上移开，而是伸手从不知道那个地方掏出一管东西。

“这是？”

“润滑剂，成分有水、甘油、丙烯乙二醇……”

“你拿这东西出来干嘛？！”

“我不是专门的性爱仿生人，接纳你也是需要润滑剂的辅助。”

汉克突然不知道要接什么话了，这就像是用酒让一个醉酒的人醒酒，他也是会被下半身控制的男人啊！

“副队长？”

算了，管他的，他从来没他妈的怕过什么。

汉克以迅雷不及掩耳的速度扳过康纳的肩膀，扣住后脖颈给了他一记深吻。情愫的滋长让他无法再隐瞒什么，强行忍耐不过适得其反。汉克吮住对方的下唇，用毫无保留的力度来表达他的心意。

在他们唇舌交战的时候，男人的手没有老实地呆在原地，沿着后颈慢慢地滑下。康纳觉得他开始有些处理不过来数据了，手指紧紧抓住那管润滑剂仿佛那是根救命稻草似的，汉克的手指像一道烙铁，所及之处都让他皮肤仿佛要炸开一般。

康纳挣开了汉克的钳制，他无比认真地说：“既然是你买了我，就让我来伺候你。”

“玩角色扮演的话我更喜欢医生和护士。”

“我记下了。”康纳屈膝趴跪在了汉克的两腿中间，双手扶住他的大腿把鼻尖靠在了男人裤裆上。

“哦……”汉克很想把康纳拉起来，他觉得普普通通来一发就能满足了。

仿生人用鼻尖隔着裤子蹭了蹭男人已然勃起的阴茎，修长的手指解开裤头，在触及底裤的时候，康纳悄悄抬眼观察着汉克的表情，男人脸上混杂着急切和隐忍极大地取悦了他。于是，康纳迅速地解放了汉克的阴茎，毫不迟疑地将人类的分身含入了口中，本就设计得灵巧舌尖舔舐拨弄着包裹着顶部的包皮，并时不时刺激下方颜色更深的冠状沟。待男人充血胀大包皮退开后，康纳才用唇含住缓缓地吞吐起来。

汉克的手插入身下人的头发之中，被修剪整的发丝不易被抓住，他也不敢过于用力只好转而扶住他的头。

康纳把汉克的阴茎吐出来，说：“稍微粗暴一点我没有关系，副队长。”然后他又按他所习得的技巧，亲吻阴茎柔嫩的顶端，再将其完整的含入口中。汉克摁着康纳的脑袋，小幅度地挺起腰，康纳的话让他内心的猛兽破栏而出。在汉克手掌的帮助下，康纳渐渐掌握了频率，因为仿生人没有咽反射，他能轻松地把阴茎吞进前所未有的深度。

“等一下！”汉克急急忙忙拉开康纳，他不想草草射在他嘴里了事。

知道汉克的心思，康纳从善如流地爬起来张开腿跨坐到汉克身上，被他捏了半天的润滑剂终于被拧开，扑扑地挤出一大堆流到了康纳的小腹上。康纳跪起身，手指从身上刮下一些润滑剂后伸向了自己的屁股，一根手指就在汉克眼前没入其中。

“别弄伤你自己。”汉克看着仿生人粗暴的动作不由自主地皱起眉头，他不希望康纳因为他受伤。

“我经过计算，请相信我的能力。”又一根指头没入，两根手指进进出出，润滑剂被带出滴落在汉克下腹。

能容纳三根手指进出后，康纳又往汉克的阴茎上挤了一坨润滑剂，冰凉的液体让汉克倒吸一口气。不过很快，汉克甚至连吸气都不敢了，康纳正扶着他的阴茎一点点往下坐。

把汉克的阴茎纳入身体内的体验并没有如康纳预期的那么顺利，但他擅长学习，并且他觉得这个过程非常有趣，令他感到非常愉悦。等到确认阴茎全部没入后，康纳迫不及待地开始了进一步的探索。

汉克早就把矜持抛到九霄云外去了，他抓住康纳的屁股把它掰得更开，在顶入的时候试图让自己叫得不要比康纳大声。

康纳脑门上的led灯转得飞快，他从来没在这个角度看过汉克的表情。“你的表情、我很喜欢。”康纳就这么直白地说了，他直觉地把现在一切令他感到快乐的东西和快感画上等号。

汉克感到有些难堪，他不认为自己没经过修饰保养的脸能有什么好看的，更何况他现在满脑子只想操自己带的下属脸上能出现什么好表情，“妈的。这也是你学到的？”

“不。我真实的感想。”康纳撑起自己又落下，汉克不知道他看向自己的目光太过沉迷像是他就是最重要的一样，这个认知几乎要“逼疯”他。仿生人有力的大腿夹紧人类的腰，眼角有不受控制的液体流出。

不知道为什么突然就哭起来的康纳让汉克心头一惊，手忙脚乱地擦去他的眼泪软下声音问：“发生了什么？是我的错……”

“就只是我无法处理过多的计算、我不能……”康纳扭着自己的屁股，人造的阴茎在汉克的小腹上留下一道湿痕，“我只能放弃一部分次要机能的控制。”

汉克脑内自动翻译成人话：我快被你操坏掉了。汉克的阴茎抽搐了一下，他费了很大的毅力才没有立刻射出来。“操。”他加快了自己进出的频率：“告诉我，康纳，你里面有没有跟前列腺一样的地方？”

“没有，不过……”康纳停顿了一下，他不能像人类那样能通过呼吸来调节，继续说到，“事实上我里面每一处都能清楚地感受到你。”这句话基本上等同于每一处都是G点。“就请，交给我。”康纳谨慎地计算着自己落下的每一个角度，他想确保自己看见汉克高潮时的表情。

这感觉好极了，一台最先进的仿生人他的搭档正努力骑他，并且还愿意放弃别的控制权却还让屁股夹那么紧——该死，他还变换了力道——汉克把手放到了康纳的分身上，他希望他们两人都能享受完全投入的感觉。

康纳也失去了游刃有余的表象，他也控制不住自己的发声，额角led刺眼的红光几乎常亮着。再一次深入的撞击后，汉克毫无预兆地射了出来，康纳在同时两眼发直进入了几近宕机的状态。

事后，汉克觉得自己喘了半天才稍微让气息平复下来，躺在他身边的康纳却还是毫无动静。不会真的弄坏了吧……汉克轻拍了康纳的脸颊：“康纳，嘿，康纳。”

像突然惊醒一样，康纳浑身一震颤栗后才缓缓睁开眼睛：“副队长。”

“你真要把我吓死了。”汉克松了口气，翻身继续躺平。

“用人类的话来说，我第一次感受到如此剧烈的‘高潮’，昏过去了一小会。机体没有受到损伤，系统正常，请放心。”

“行了行了，我分不清你哪些是学来的哪些是你说的，别说了。”

检测到你好感度又上涨了不少，汉克 。康纳听话地不说了。

“我们好像忘了一件很重要的东西，”汉克说道，“我他妈该死的没有戴避孕套。”

“关于这一点请不用担心，我的设计构造能够确保我在任何动作下都不会溢出收藏内容物。”

这是准备含着他的东西杀出去的节奏吗？他老人家受不了这种情趣怎么办？

“我检测到有人在修复监控系统了，我们要抓紧时间行动，副队长。”

“操！！！”

 

至于他们怎么逃出去和这个案件最后如何了，嗯，康纳警探把他的奖金全部转入了安德森副队长的账户还清了欠款，安德森副队长则慷慨的表示正式收留身无分文无家可归的康纳警探。

 

END.


End file.
